


Nakimushi Kareshi

by RikaMiyake



Series: Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou love escapades [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaMiyake/pseuds/RikaMiyake
Summary: We were once happy
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou love escapades [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727992
Kudos: 25





	Nakimushi Kareshi

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Mila, for editing this and lol me for procastinating. Here is the angst train.

The words were spoken in the middle of the rain when I was picking you up in the station. I started a daily conversation with how his class was going? Was it good? Was it bad? And that time I went to hug you like I always do, but I didn't know you were subtly trying to shove it. That was so unlike you, you who like my hugs and kisses. You who always nagged if I didn't give you enough affection for the day. I was too blind at that time, I was tangled in your sweet trap where I didn't realize how it’s going to be the worst day for me.

I just wanted to ask him to go to the new café that has opened weeks ago near the station. Prepared to listen to your ramblings about your class like you usually do.

“What—“ I stopped my walk as I turn around, his lips were still open after uttering words that I didn’t even know he will going to say it someday. I can feel my expression started to freeze for half a second before it seemed to fall into something painful as if I was on the brink of crying without tears.

“You heard me, Hinata. ” He walked closer to me, looking into my eyes intensely as if he was trying to memorize my face for the last time, his hair became half-wet because of the rain.

“You..” I chocked, “you are lying, Tooru.”

You are silent, you don’t even want to see me in my eyes. You only drop your head, as if I don’t worth seeing with your beautiful brown eyes.

“I can’t keep it going, Hinata. Don’t you feel it, too?” My eyes widened, he called my surname once more, “No. I don’t know. I think it’s your imagination.” I snapped. He tried to stop himself from the panic attack that he could feel on the corner of his mind.

I heave a breath, “why..?” I choked up. Tears were falling down my face, dripping down my clenched fist, rolling down, sinking into the ground.

“Don’t cry..” he tried to get closer and wipe my tears. I slapped his hand, gripped his wrist tightly, trying to make him look deeply into my eyes.

“Why?” I asked one more time.

"You don't think everything going to be the same as always, right?"

He was expecting it.

Changes. Everything not the same. I started to hate these words now, the one you almost said that ‘sometimes change is important, I don’t want to stuck in one place. You agree with that, Shouyou? We need to improve ourselves to do better. We can’t be stagnant we have to keep moving’. I choked up, feeling my tears started to fall heavily, my lips trembling, and both my hands shaking.

“Why did you just tell me now?” I shouted, glaring him hard, that was unacceptable, “we can just talk about it though, but you decided not to tell me. You have always been said that communication is the key to a relationship!”

“You..” the brunette sighed before he messes his hair, looking anywhere but him, trying to find words, “you are too emotional right now.”

“So, I am the one who is emotional?” I asked he did not answer when we both know what I was talking about.

“Hinata,” he pleaded before started to realize the way he sounds, he turned his head to the other direction, “Just go home. You are going to be fine.”

“Yeah, I don’t want you anymore. Goodbye."

He walked away, walking beside the railway without ever looking back, my heart clenched as I hope he will turn around and said it was a joke. But that never happened. My eyes closed before I heave a sigh, I turned my body before started to run, leaving him as he does to me. I ran through the crowd, my head was spinning, my throat clogged and my eyes dampened with tears. I tripped and fell in front of the station, feeling sorry for myself, for the pathetic situation as I sobbed under the rain, trying to proceed the what just happened to myself, trying to understand the one I love and trust so much can seriously hurt me that much.

I couldn't stand up, sitting in front of the station in the middle of the road, looking up at the sky, feeling myself like a fool. My hands were trembling when I tried to reach my phone and calling my number two speed dial, perhaps this is the time to change it now.

“Hinata—“ I can feel my bottom lip was trembling. My nose scrunched up. My eyes started to glaze over a sheen of tears again.

“Kageyama,” I bawled, I can hear the way he takes a sharp intake of breath before answering.

“Where are you? I’m going to pick you—“

I calmed down, trying to wipe off my tears. Not long after that, the sound of train passing can be heard. Kageyama heard it and cursed. “Train station? Don’t try to do anything strange. Where is the dumb senpai?” Hinata could hear the rustle on Kageyama's call, he guessed the setter just woke up.

Hearing Oikawa's names make me lost control that I don’t know I had. I inhale sharply, my breath catching in something on my throat as I tried to speak. Heartbroken, hurt, and regret mixed up. Kageyama stuttered thinking that he was the one that makes me cry.

“Hinata. Just wait there, alright?” his voice softens, “I will pick you up. You can tell me anything, we can go to the café you always want if you want to.”

I laughed, bitter. Ah...Why don’t I not falling in love with Kageyama before? He treated me better than the-one-is-my-ex-now.

My first love ends after 1 year, 2 months, and 3 days.


End file.
